The present invention relates to a material of joining ceramics and metal, and method of joining the same.
An active metal method has been used as one of methods for joining metals and shaped powder material, such as ceramics.
In this method, materials liable to react with ceramics, that is titanium (Ti) or zirconium (Zr) liable to react with oxygen and the like, are employed as a braze. The braze used in the active metal method is formed of an alloy based on titanium or zirconium. Especially, a Ti-Cu-Ag type alloy has been employed.
In the active metal method, the braze is placed between a metal and a ceramic material, to which high temperature and high pressure are applied. Thereafter, the material is cooled, so that a metal and ceramic material are joined together.
According to Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. Sho 59-232693, a clad type i.e. Ti-Cu-Ag alloy, was proposed for joining ceramics with metals. In case metal and ceramics are joined by active metal method using Ti-Cu-Ag alloy, it shows excellent in adherence or joining ability. However, the strength at a joint reduces rapidly above 300.degree. C. because the braze contains silver having low melting point. Consequently, in case a ceramic product as stated above is used in a condition of high temperature, the above causes problems. Further, in the active metal method, high pressure must be applied in joining metal and ceramic.
An object of the invention is to provide a material of joining ceramics and metals, and a method thereof, which can solve the problems mentioned above and can join ceramics and metals without high pressure and can improve the thermal resistance at a joint.